Many decorative hardware brackets such as soap dishes, toothbrush and cup holders, robe hooks and the like have a decorative rose plate and a decorative outer post member that can be adapted to mount a glass shelf, soap dish or toothbrush holder and the like. The rose plate and decorative post member are often separate members and are assembled onto a concealed bracket. One common way of mounting the post is with a set screw. The post has a threaded aperture laterally extending therethrough from a central bore. The set screw extends through the aperture to extend into the bore to engage a cylindrical or tapered post section of the concealed bracket. The rose plate is annular and is mounted over a flanged mounting plate section of the concealed bracket.
However, problems are inherent in a set screw mounting system in that the set screw which often has a pointed inner end does not adequately cam the decorative post backward against the rose plate. When this happens, the outer decorative post may wobble along a plane transverse to the axis of the set screw. In other words, if the set screw is mounted from the bottom side of the post, the decorative post can wobble to the left and right along a horizontal plane.
Furthermore, with decorative shelves that extend outward from the post, a torque can be exerted on the decorative post against the frictional engagement of the set screw. Since the set screw is only engaged along a very small point, the torque can overcome the frictional anchor provided by the pointed end of the set screw and force the post to rotate about the concealed bracket. As a result, the shelves become angled and cease to function properly.
Attempts have been made to eliminate the disadvantages of a set screw by substituting a threaded bolt passing through a lateral unthreaded aperture in the decorative post and engaging a threaded aperture in the concealed bracket. However, previous attempts to substitute a threaded bolt have not been acceptable due to manufacturing tolerances built into the concealed bracket, decorative outer post and decorative rose plate. If the threaded aperture in the concealed bracket is positioned too far from the wall, the decorative outer post, when mounted on the post, does not abut the rose plate and a gap exists between the decorative outer post and the rose plate. If the threaded aperture in the concealed bracket is too close to the wall, it may sometimes be impossible to push the decorative outer post far enough onto the concealed bracket to align its lateral aperture with the threaded aperture. Furthermore, the lateral aperture in the decorative post may not be precisely positioned and may be either too far back or too far forward on the post. As a result, the same problems in lining up the hole in the decorative post with the threaded hole in the concealed bracket occur.
What is needed is a mounting assembly that can eliminate the disadvantages of a set screw while also providing the advantages of a regular bolt engagement without the alignment problems so that a proper mounting is assured eliminating wobble of the decorative post and providing a secure assembly against the decorative rose plate.